


Niegodzien

by Regalia1992



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anders zbyt dobry, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dragon Age Big Bang 2015, F/M, Falling In Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Mutually Unrequited, chwilowa dupkowatość Doriana, tłumaczenie, tłumaczenie porzucone
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia1992/pseuds/Regalia1992
Summary: [T] Anders przybywa do Podniebnej Twierdzy jako więzień. Musi poradzić sobie ze skomplikowanymi uczuciami względem Hawke, przebaczeniem, stratą przyjaciół i z miłością do niesamowitego tevinterskiego maga.W tle mamy relacje: F!Hawke/Fenris, F!Hawke/Anders, F!Lavellan/Cullen, Anders/Justice (mniej więcej), Dorian/Zevran (troszeczkę), Cole/F!OC o imieniu Amy (cameo!)Fik jest 7 częścią cykluUnder One Banner.





	1. Więzień

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Undeserving](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919051) by [Sugarhihihello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarhihihello/pseuds/Sugarhihihello). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Od tłumaczki] Jako że w dalszej części fabuły jest taki pewien myk... przetłumaczyłam imię Justice na, sugerowane przez pewną osobę, na Prawość. Mniej więcej. Kichać na to, że ma damski wydźwięk.

Anders usiadł na podłodze i skulił ramiona. Przez jego ciało wciąż przetaczał się ból po upadku piętnaście stóp dalej.

 _Nigdy nie powinniśmy iść na Południe_ , mruknął w swoim umyśle.

 _Jesteśmy zbyt dobrze znani w Wolnych Marchiach_ , usłyszał w odpowiedzi.

Prawość.

Anders westchnął, zgarbionymi palcami przeczesał swoje przetłuszczone włosy. Stwórco, ile czasu minęło od jego ostatniej kąpieli? Oparł łokieć o stojące obok niego krzesło, jego tyłek zdrętwiał od siedzenia na podłodze.

Mały ból. Mała kara.

Prawość otarł się o kraty wyznaczające granice celi. Anders uśmiechnął się, wbrew sobie. _Przyzwyczaisz się do tego_.

_Ty się nigdy nie przyzwyczaiłeś._

Mag przełknął ślinę, wbił paznokcie w siedzisko krzesła i przesunął je po nim. _Może już nadszedł czas. Na zewnątrz nic nam nie pozostało._

_Magowie nadal..._

_Prawość_ , westchnął Anders. _Nie możemy ich wszystkich uratować._

Duch wrzał w nim, choć jego uczucia były cicho.

Drzwi otwarły się ze skrzypieniem. Ciężkie buty uderzyły o schody.

Anders nie podniósł się, by przywitać przybysza. _Więcej templariuszy, więcej magów, więcej wyciszonych z ich uprzejmymi pytaniami i kryjówkami i listami. Mieli dość współpracy ze mną. Ja nie..._

\- Anders.

Blondyn wstał i rzucił się do krat. Owinął swoje brudne ręce wokół metalu, jego palce piekły uczuciem lodowatego powiewu zimy.

\- Hawke.

Uśmiechała się do niego, przepraszająco i smutnie, ale wciąż z ciepłem. Przełknął głośno ślinę. _Stwórco, jak tęskniłem za jej twarzą._

\- Słyszałam, że znaleźli cię na pustyni.

\- Powołanie, ono...

\- Wiem.

Owinęła swoją dłoń na kratach celi, zaledwie cal od jego nadgarstka. Mógł poczuć ciepło jej ciała.

\- Co tutaj robisz? — zapytał.

\- Varric mnie tu ściągnął. Ja… Pomagam Inkwizycji.

\- A co z... — Anders oblizał wargi. — A Fenris?

Spuściła wzrok na ich prawie dotykające się dłonie. 

\- Nadal jest w Wolnych Marchiach. Albo był, o ile dobrze wiem.

Nadzieja zaatakowała płuca Andersa jak przeszkoda dla jego palącego serca. 

\- Więc wy dwoje…

\- Wciąż jesteśmy razem — powiedziała z taką pewnością w głosie, jakiej nigdy u niej nie słyszał. Przekroczyła granicę i on już nic nie mógł z tym zrobić. — Nie będzie zadowolony, że go pozostawiłam.

Anders pewnie by się z tego śmiał. 

\- Nie. Na pewno nie będzie.

Znów ten uśmiech, mniej przepraszający, mniej smutny. Spojrzała mu w oczy.  
_  
Ciepła. Zawsze ciepła dla mnie, gdy każdy jest zimny._

Ale moment przepadł, zbyt się rozciągnął, a ona odchrząknęła.

\- Lavellan to dobra kobieta. Będzie ci życzliwą.

Dobroć. To było to, co Hawke zawsze mu okazywała. _Zabij go z dobrocią_ , czy to nie jej słowa? Była szczerze dobra, ale to i tak bolało; wbijało się w jego żebra jak ząbkowane ostrze, jak to, którego nie użyła.

\- Nie zasługuję na jej dobroć — powiedział. — Ani na twoją.

Prawość warknął głęboko w jego umyśle, nie potrzebował słów, by okazać swoje niezadowolenie. Duch nigdy tego nie robił. Dłonie Andersa zadrżały i wiedział, że gdy puści kraty zobaczy na nich pęknięcia od bieli zimnego ognia, wciąż liżące jego ręce.

Ale wtedy Hawke dotknęła go, jej miękkie i delikatne palce otarły się o jego kostki. 

\- A więc żałujesz?

Prawość zawodził coraz głośniej. Andersa ogarnął pusty śmiech. 

\- To jest właśnie pytanie, czyż nie?

Mężczyzna odsunął się, wsuwając dłonie pod pachy.

\- Nie — odpowiedziała Hawke. — Nie jest mi ciebie żal.

I nóż się przekręcił.

\- A może powinno — jego głos był niski, pełen napięcia. Słowa wciąż tkwiły mu w gardle, choć je wypowiedział.

Potrząsnęła głową, a on cofnął się do narożnika, siadając na ziemi. _Pociągnąłbym cię ze sobą, w dół, w błoto, i trzymałbym cię tam. Miałabyś obcięte skrzydła, zamieniłbym cię w ciężar dla każdego. Zamieniłbym cię we mnie._

\- Anders.

Nie spojrzał w górę. Zamknął swoje oczy. Czekał. 

Ona westchnęła.

A potem odeszła.

-~-

Pierwszymi, które go zobaczyły, były Hawke i Bethany.

Albo raczej zobaczyły kupkę szmat ciągniętą pomiędzy dwoma żołnierzami w stronę wzgórza, związaną, zakutą w kajdany i potykającą się.

\- Nie zazdroszczę Inkwizytorce — powiedziała Hawke, opierając się o ścianę.

Bethany osuszyła swoją flaszkę, a następnie upuściła ją na kamienie z trzaskiem.

\- Ja też nie.

\- Czy często zabiera więźniów do swej fortecy?

\- Najwyraźniej tak.

\- To już drugi, którego widzę, a jestem tutaj zaledwie od miesiąca.

Patrzyły, jak grupa wspina się na wzgórze, ich hełmy i łańcuch lśniły w popołudniowym słońcu.

Minęła godzina, zanim poinformowano je, kim był więzień.


	2. Książki

Grupa Lavellan zobaczyła Podniebną Twierdzę, nim się do niej zbliżyli. Dorian był pochłonięty fantazjami o ciepłej kąpieli, czystych ubraniach i miękkim łóżku. Westchnął i przewrócił oczami. _Gorące jedzenie z prawdziwymi przyprawami. Ciepło kominka. Możliwość zaśnięcia bez konieczności słuchania chrapania Varrica._  
  
Jadąc przez bramy, prawie skakał z radości na myśl o powrocie do domu, tak bardzo, że nie zważał na swoje myśli. _Domu? Kiedy Podniebna Twierdza stała się..._

\- Inkwizytorko — oczywiście, Cullen już na nią czekał.

Naprawdę, ich miłość czasami była zbyt przytłaczająca. Na twarzy komendanta widniała powaga. 

\- Kiedy was nie było, zdarzył się pewien... incydent.

\- Co się stało? — spytała Lavellan, zamaszyście zeskakując z konia.

\- Doprawdy, Komendancie. Biedna kobieta nie może dostać nawet pięciu minut wytchnienia, zanim zasypiesz ją pracą? — powiedział karcąco. — Myślałem, że się kochacie.

\- Ma rację — zaśmiała się Lahria.

Cullen uśmiechnął się lekko, lecz później powiedział jedno zdanie, które wywołało wśród nich reakcję łańcuchową.

\- Przyprowadzono na sąd Andersa.

\- Anders? — wtrąciła się Cassandra. — Jak ten, co...

\- Tak — powiedział Cullen, mocno zaciskając szczękę. — Chodzi o _tego_ Anders.

Varric nic nie powiedział. Zagwizdał nisko i potarł twarz dłońmi.

Twarz Lahiry zbladła. 

\- Przyprowadzili go… Do mnie. 

\- Tak.

Kobieta zamknęła oczy.

Wszystko, co Dorian wiedział o rebelii magów w Kirkwall wyczytał z książek Varrica – albo usłyszał podczas jego tyrad, gdy przemierzali Zaziemie po kolejnej brzydkiej walce z tamtejszymi magami, a usta Cassandry wykrzywiał kpiący uśmiech. On sam bawił się końcówką swojego wąsa, nienawidząc, że nie ma co dodać do konwersacji, żadnego komentarza mogącego przełamać napiętą atmosferę.

Cullen przerwał ciszę:

\- Chciałem, żebyś usłyszała to ode mnie. 

\- Dziękuję. 

Dorian wyminął towarzyszy z eleganckim ruchem szat.

\- Cóż, mam randkę z wanną i czystą bielizną — powiedział.

__

_I muszę spotkać tego mężczyznę. Nie pozwolę, by ktokolwiek przebił mój wygląd._

-~-

_Kolejny gość_ , westchnął Anders.

 _Spraw, by sobie poszedł,_ zawrzał Prawość.

 _Cicho_. Anders potarł czoło. _Jesteś prawie tak samo uciążliwy, jak oni._

Coś, jakby cichy śmiech, przetoczyło się w jego głowie za sprawą ducha, zanim ten zamilkł. Anders uśmiechnął się.

Kroki były lekkie, a ich muzyka sprawiała wrażenie dumnych. Anders był wystarczająco zaintrygowany, by podnieść głowę znad ramion opartych na skrzyżowanych kolanach.

Stał tam mężczyzna, mag, kołysząc się lekko na piętach. Miał na sobie białe szaty ze złotymi wykończeniami i uśmiechał się spod najbardziej niedorzecznego wąsa, jakiego Anders mógł w życiu widzieć. Pomijając wąsy, był wspaniały… i bardzo zadowolony z siebie, jednak wciąż wspaniały.

__

_Więc tak. To się nazywa miłe odwrócenie uwagi._

\- Witaj — mężczyzna lekko skinął głową. — Nazywam się Dorian Pavus. Ty musisz być Anders.

\- Czy oni mają zamiar sporządzić listę magów i każdego z nich wysyłać tutaj po kolei, by mnie pilnowali?

\- Nikt mnie nie przysłał — Dorian oparł się o ścianę, krzyżując ramiona.

Wcześniej tego ranka Inkwizytorka przytargała krzesło z jadali do lochów.

\- Chcę usłyszeć twoją wersję — powiedziała, siadając i rozpoczynając rozmowę z jej ostatnio przybyłym więźniem. — Słyszałam twą historię już od kilkunastu ludzi, ale chcę usłyszeć prawdę. Twoją prawdę. 

Byłą pierwszą, która poprosiła o to Andersa.

Teraz Dorian podszedł do tego samego krzesła i podniósł je, krzywiąc się przy tym. Przeniósł je bliżej krat. Wtedy Anders zauważył, że szyję i bark maga pokrywają białe bandaże. Prawie zlewały się z bielą szat. _Czy zrobił to celowo?_

Dorian ułożył krzesło naprzeciwko celi i usiadł na nim, krzyżując nogi i rozpierając się się na oparciu tak, jakby relaksował się w salonie, nie we wietrznym lochu.

\- Przyszedłem, bo byłem ciekaw — powiedział po chwili.

Więzień podniósł głowę i wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. 

\- Ciekaw olśniewającego złoczyńcy zamkniętego w ich celi? 

\- Olśniewającego? — zadrwił Dorian. — Raczej nieumytego.

Anders roześmiał się.

\- Spraw, by przynieśli tutaj wannę pełną wody, a się umyję — puścił w jego stronę oczko. — Tylko dla ciebie, skarbie.

 _No proszę_ , pomyślał Dorian. Tego się nie spodziewał.

\- Jesteś bardzo radosny jak na kogoś, kogo czeka proces — powiedział.

Humor opuścił Andersa i mężczyzna znów oparł brodę na ramionach. _Przez chwilę zapomniałem_. 

\- Równie dobrze mogę śmiać się śmierci w twarz, prawda? — próbował zawrzeć w tym pytaniu brawurę, lecz i tak zabrzmiało żałośnie.

\- Lahria cię nie zabije — powiedział Dorian pewnie, i machnął lekceważąco ręką. — Nie zabiła Alexiusa, choć on faktycznie na to zasłużył.

\- Mówisz, że nie?

Kolejne machnięcie ręką wręcz rozkwitało lekcewagą. _Jak on wygląda, kiedy rzuca zaklęcia…_

\- Nie jestem tu, by cię osądzić. Od tego jest Inkwizytorka. 

Anders prychnął.

\- I tak nie powstrzymuje to wszystkich od osądów. 

Mężczyzna pochylił się w jego stronę, uśmiechając się ponownie.

\- Musisz wiedzieć, że ja nie jestem jak „wszyscy".

\- Więc dlaczego tutaj przyszedłeś?

\- Jak już powiedziałem ciekawość i... — Dorian wstał, wyciągając zza pleców księgę i przesunął ją przez kraty celi. Podał ją tak, jakby stalowe pręty nie istniały. — Przyniosłem ci coś.

Anders spojrzał na oferowany prezent, ale nie wstał.

\- Książka?

-Nie, to wąż — mężczyzna przewrócił oczami i poruszył książką, kreśląc ją ósemki. — Pomyślałem, że może będziesz się nudzić. Alexius nudził się i... — syknął z bólu i upuścił książkę, a jego ręka powędrowała do bandaża na łopatce.

\- Mogę to naprawić — Anders skinął na bandaże pokrywające kark i barki Doriana.

\- Uzdrowiciel już naprawił szkody. Jak każdy z nich powiedział, że nic nie poradzi na sztywność karku i sporadyczny ból.

Wstając, Anders starał się odwzorować wyniosły ton Doriana. 

\- Musisz wiedzieć, że nie jestem jak „wszyscy” — Dorian spojrzał na niego, a Anders rozśmiał się. Podszedł do krat. — Chodź tu.

\- Nie pozwól, aby strażnik zobacz... — Dorian natychmiast wstrzymał oddech, gdy poczuł, jak palce Andersa owijają się wokół jego nadgarstka. 

Zalało go uczucie delikatnego ciepła. Po chwili poczuł chłodną ulgę, a ból natychmiast zniknął. To nie było swędzące uczucie dyskomfortu towarzyszące większości czarów rzucanych przez uzdrowicieli. To uczucie było relaksujące. Delikatne.

\- Lepiej? — Anders uśmiechnął się.

Dorian poruszył ramieniem. Odwinął bandaż i spojrzał na swoją skórę. 

\- O wiele lepiej — w jego głosie był cień strachu, gdy ściągał bandaże z ciała. Złożył je starannie i schował do kieszeni.

Anders nie używał swojej magii od wielu dni, nie leczył od miesięcy i nie leczył kogoś innego niż siebie od… Nie pamiętał od kiedy. To miłe, poczuć się znów sobą.

 _A kim on właściwie jest?_ Głosik w jego głowie. Nie Prawość, tylko jego wątpliwości. Spojrzał na dół i zobaczył książkę. Pochylił się i delikatnie podniósł ją z podłogi.

\- Czytałem ją — powiedział. — Styl autora jest bardzo _protekcjonalny_. Ledwie mogłem ją dokończyć.

-Tak? — Dorian uniósł brew. — Myślę, że niektóre z jego teorii są interesujące. 

\- Są interesujące, prawda, jeśli nie przeszkadza ci propaganda i kazania nauczycieli Zakonu. 

Dorian sięgnął przez kraty i zabrał księgę z rąk Andersa. 

\- Daj mi chwilę, a wrócę tu z kilkudziesięcioma wolumami, które czytałeś, albo i nie. Znajdziemy coś dla ciebie. 

Zanim Anders zdążył powiedzieć, że nie, nie trzeba, mag był już na schodach.

-~-

\- Ta jest dobra. Cytowałem ją w moim manifeście. 

\- Twoim czym? — Dorian zakrztusił się ze śmiechu. 

\- Manifeście — Anders zmrużył oczy, patrząc w bok. Nie będzie się wstydził. — O prawach magów. 

Przysunęli krzesła blisko siebie, choć między nimi były kraty. Na podłodze po obu stronach walały się księgi. Dorian nie przesadzał, były ich dziesiątki.

\- Prawa magów — Dorian pokręcił głową. — Południowi i ta wasza urocza bigoteria podszyta zabobonnym strachem.

Anders aż zaniemówił, gdy mag zaśmiał się tak łatwo, niedbale przerzucając strony książki. Mężczyzna wydął usta, poruszając wąsem. _Oto człowiek, który nie ma nic do ukrycia, który nigdy nie był ścigany, nigdy nie był w klatce. Nikt nie próbował wyrwać z niego co najlepsze._ Było to widać w jego zaufaniu, pewności siebie, zdolności wejścia do więzienia i zrobienia czegoś więcej co sprawiło, że kraty między nimi były jak otwarte drzwi. _Ten człowiek jest cudem._

Ów człowiek podniósł szaro-zielone oczy i spojrzał na Andersa znad rzęs pokrytych kholem. Prawie mógł zobaczyć gwiazdy w oczach blondyna, zdumienie i ostrożność zmiękczało ich wyraz. Dorian poczuł delikatny rumieniec, którego nie mógł ukryć. _Dlaczego on patrzy na mnie w ten sposób?_

\- Tak, cóż — powiedział, pochylając się, by ukryć czerwień policzków i chwycił za gruby tom oprawiony w zieloną skórę. — A co z tą? 

Anders nagle zamrugał. Chwycił dłoń Doriana trzymającą książkę i zignorował uczucie dotyku jego palców. Pochylił się do przodu, by móc przeczytać tytuł. 

\- Ach, nie. Tej nie znam.

\- Aha! — Dorian uśmiechnął się wyraźnie z siebie zadowolony. — Biblioteka Inkwizycji jest katastrofą. Naprawdę. Ale wiedziałem że znajdę coś, co nie czytałeś.

Drzwi nagle otworzyły się i obaj magowie odwrócili głowy w stronę Cullena, stojącego między dwoma templariuszami. Wyglądał na zaskoczonego. 

\- Dorian? — spytał.

\- Tak komendancie?

Cullen podszedł do przyjaciela. 

\- Co ty tutaj robisz? 

\- Zaprzyjaźniam się — machnął w stronę więźnia. — A ty? 

-Już… Już czas. 

Anders głośno przełknął ślinę.

\- Bardzo _szybko_ — powiedział Dorian, podnosząc głos. — Lavellan pozwoliła Alexiusowi gnić tutaj tygodniami. 

\- Cóż, to bardzo niebezpiecznym wiezień… — Cullen potarł kark.

\- Rozumiem — Dorian zsunął się z krzesła i wstał. — Najwyraźniej jesteś bardzo ważnym osobistością.

Templariusze otwarli cele i zakuli w żelazo nadgarstki Andersa. 

\- Czy to naprawdę konieczne? — zadrwił Dorian.

\- On zabił setki niewinnych podczas eksplozji w Zakonie — głos Cullena był wysoki i mroczny, upominający. — Nie mówiąc już o byciu odpowiedzialnym za zgony, mające miejsce podczas późniejszej bitwy. 

Anders nie powiedział nic. Jego twarz była psuta, a usta mocno zaciśnięte.

\- Daj spokój, to niesprawiedliwe — Dorian skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. — Nie możesz winić człowieka za to, co się później działo. 

\- Nie mogę? — rzucił Cullen i posłał mu spojrzenie pełne dezaprobaty, by po chwili odwrócić wzrok. — Przepraszam Dorianie, ja...

\- To Inkwizytorka ma go osądzić, nie my — Dorian machnął ręką na przeprosiny mężczyzny. Odwrócił się w stronę Andersa, oferując mu przyjazny uśmiech. — Lavellan to dobra kobieta, Anders. Nie będzie okrutna. 

Blondyn podniósł głowę i spotkał jego oczy. Jego głos był ciepły, szczery, kiedy powiedział:

\- Dorianie, dziękuje za książki.

Później templariusze wyprowadzili go z lochów.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Od tłumacza] Uzyskałam trochę praw ingerencji w tekst. Chodzi głównie o zmiany w zapisie, powtórzeniach albo braki słów. Tyle.


	3. Proces

Tłum, który zebrał się na jego procesie, _buntowniczego maga z Kirkwall_ , wypełniał całą główną salę. Wszyscy stali. Gdy templariusze – jeden zbyt szorstki i jeden zbyt delikatny, zaciągnęli go na środek tłumu, zobaczył znajome twarze. Hawke i Varric stali przy ścianie wraz z Isabelą. Ich twarze były spięte i pełne obawy. Alistair też tam był, a naprzeciwko niego stała Bethany w pasującym jej stroju Strażnika.

Mimo bólu rozsadzającego jego czaszkę, kołatającego serca i trzęsących się rąk był szczęśliwy, widząc Bethany całą i bezpieczną. Wędrówka przez pustynię nie doprowadziła do szaleństwa przez Powołanie.

Cullen szedł przed nim, prowadząc go do podium, gdzie siedziała Inkwizytorka. Lavellan wydawała się przyjazną, otwartą i łatwą w rozmowie osobą, lecz teraz, siedząc na jej tronie ze złotymi wieńczeniami Anders zrozumiał, dlaczego niektórzy wymawiają jej imię z takim szacunkiem.

Była niskim, chudym, elfim magiem – i młodym też, ale wydawała się lśnić świętym światłem, nawet jeśli śmiała się z tytułu _Herolda Andrasty_ i zapewniała, że nie ma w niej nic świętego. Jej postura sugerowała brak umiejętności dowodzenia czy radzenia sobie z problemami, jednak mimo to była potężna.

Justice zatrzeszczał pod jego skórą, a on zacisnął pięści, by ukryć światło.

 _Czy ona ma prawo nas sądzić?_ Duch szalał.

_Wysłuchała naszej opowieści. Poświęciła swój czas, by zrozumieć. Jeśli ktokolwiek może nas sądzić, to właśnie ona._

Prawość wrzał, rozsadzając gniewem jego klatkę piersiową.

Prowadzący go templariusze zatrzymali się tuż przy stopniach podium.

\- Przed nami stoi Anders, Szary Strażnik i kompan Czempiona Kirkwall. Jest oskarżony o apostazję, podżeganie do buntu i magię krwi. Jednak jego najhaniebniejszą potwierdzoną zbrodnią jest zniszczenie Zakonu w Kirkwall.

Anders patrzył na buty Lavellan, gdy zarzuty zostały odczytane.

\- Czy oskarżony ma coś na swoją obronę?

Przeniósł wzrok na Józefinę, która kiwnęła do niego zachęcająco głową.

\- Jestem winny wszystkich zarzutów oprócz apostazji — potrząsnął głową. — Nie będę przepraszać za to, że urodziłem się magiem i również nie pozwolę skazać się za to. Ale cała reszta... Zrobiłem wszystko, co zostało odczytane. Zabicie mnie... — jego głos się załamał. — Zabicie mnie nie pomoże martwym, ale jest to sprawiedliwość, na którą zasługują.

Głos Lahriy Lavellan przerwały pomruki wydawane przez tłum. 

\- Chcesz umrzeć? 

\- Nie. Ale wiem, że tak będzie lepiej — roześmiał się gorzko.

Inkwizytorka pochyliła się, siedząc na tronie. Jej oczy intensywnie wpatrywały się w Andersa. 

\- Z tego, co słyszałam, jesteś utalentowanym uzdrowicielem, zdolnym magiem i zapalonym pisarzem — złączyła dłonie i oparła na nich głowę. — Czytałam twój manifest. Jest mocny.

Zamrugał nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć.

\- Znaleźliśmy go w domu maga krwi, który wykorzystał tekst jako wymówkę do zabicia tuzina ludzi i przeprowadzania mrocznych rytuałów.

Anders przełknął głośno ślinę. Zacisnął powieki.

\- Jednakże nie jesteś winien za jego zbrodnie i nie jesteś jedynym magiem, który opierał się kontroli Zakonu. Magowie i templariusze zmierzali w tym kierunku jeszcze przed zniszczeniem Kirkwall, i choć byłeś jednym z podżegaczy, to nie tylko ty jeden brałeś udział w rebelii magów. 

Inkwizytorka spojrzała w bok i Anders zerknął w te samą stronę. Zobaczył twarde spojrzenie Cullena utkwione w kobiecie.

\- Nigdy nie skazałam na śmierć kogoś za jego zbrodnie. Wolę kierować ludzi do pracy, do użycia swoich umiejętności tak, by naprawili wyrządzone krzywdy — wzięła głęboki oddech i wstała, zwracając się do tłumu. — Nikt nie przywróci życia tym, którzy je stracili. Ale pracując wraz z naszymi uzdrowicielami, dbając o rannych myślę, że możesz w ten sposób zadośćuczynić swoich zbrodni.

Machnęła ręką, a strażnicy zaczęli rozplątywać jego więzy.

\- Śmierć nie będzie odpowiedzią na śmierć. Skazuję cię na życie w służbie. Wykorzystasz swoje talenty by pomagać innym, nikogo nie krzywdząc.

Anders spojrzał na swoje nadgarstki, później na Lavellan. 

\- Ty… Że co?

Tłum, szepcząc, zdawał się zadawać to samo pytanie.

\- Będziesz pod strażą dopóki uznam, że nie stanowisz zagrożenia dla Inkwizycji. Możesz dowolnie odwiedzać magów, namioty uzdrowicieli i asystować przy prowadzonych badaniach nad magią, a także poruszać się po jadalni i barakach, ale w innych miejscach nie wolno ci się pojawić bez eskorty. Rozumiesz?

\- Pozawalasz mi żyć? — zamrugał.

\- Tak. Pozwalam.

Drzwi tworzyły się z hałasem. Anders odwrócił się i zobaczył kawałek czerwonego płaszcza Cullena, zanim ten zniknął za rogiem. Lavellan skrzywiła się.

-Sąd zostaje odroczony.

\- ~-

Lavellan przeszła przez drzwi prowadzące do jej pokojów i oparła czoło o drewno, oddychając głęboko.

\- Cole? — zapytała w półmroku.

\- Słyszałem go — powiedział duch, pojawiając się przy niej.

\- I?

\- Nie skrzywdzi nikogo — potrząsnął głową. — Nie wie, że twoi magowie to wolni ludzie, ale… gdy się dowie, będzie _szczęśliwy_ — jego głos był pełen empatii. — Będzie _chciał_ pomóc, nawet jeśli mu nie zezwolisz.

\- Tak myślałam. Ale i tak dziękuję ci, Cole. — uśmiechnęła się Lavellan.

\- Pomogłem — odwzajemnił uśmiech Cole.

\- Pomogłeś — poklepała go po rondzie kapelusza i przeszła obok. — Teraz potrzeba mi drzemka. To było zbyt męczące.


	4. Słoneczko

Dorian nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu na widok szczupłego blond maga, czystego, w nowych, miękkich ubraniach, stojącego w bibliotece.

\- No proszę, spójrz na siebie! Wolny człowiek.

\- Nie, przenieśli mnie tylko do większej klatki — roześmiał się Anders i wskazał dłonią na strażników stojących przy schodach. — Do tego wciąż chodzę na uwięzi.

\- To tymczasowe. Alexius nie jest już na smyczy — zachichotał Dorian.

\- Kim jest Alexius? To trzeci raz, gdy o min wspominasz.

\- Ach — mężczyzna potarł kciukiem grzbiet trzymanej książki, bardziej skupiając się na niej niż na Andersie. — Też był więźniem. Skazała go na pomoc magom, których chciał zniewolić. Zanim Anders zdążył odpowiedzieć, Dorian machnął na niego ręką, zmieniając temat:

\- Prowadziłeś w Kirkwall klinikę, tak? Jak oceniasz nasz lazaret?

\- Jest w porządku. Został dobrze zaopatrzony, ale nie ma wystarczająco dużo pracowników, by zajęli się rannymi.

\- Tak. Powstrzymanie Koryfeusza nie jest bezpieczne dla zdrowia — Dorian wyszczerzył się. — A wieża magów? Byłeś już tam?

\- Nie — głos Andersa był zimny jak lód. — Nie mam zamiaru tam iść. Mam dość Kręgów na całe życie.

\- To nie Krąg — Dorian zmarszczył czoło. — To miejsce, gdzie… Po prostu magowie tam pracują.

\- Zepchnięci do jednej z wież Podniebnej Twierdzy, obserwowani przez templariuszy, trzymani w Inkwizycji tak, jak ja — prychnął. — Jak dla mnie to jest Krąg.

\- Nie… — Dorian pokręcił głową. — Lavellan miała okazję uwięzić magów, ale zaoferowała im wolność. Anora wygnała magów z Fereldan, więc Lavellan przyjęła ich jako przyjaciół, jako… Współtowarzyszy w walce z Koryfeuszem. Wiesz, że ona jest magiem, tak? A tych kilku templariuszy jest tutaj, bo podążyli za Cullenem i tak jak on porzucili Zakon Templariuszy. Varric i jego kontakty przemycają dla nich lyrium, by Zakon Andrasty nie nabrał podejrzeń. Uciążliwe, ale warte zachodu.

\- Więc... Magowie tu…

\- Są jak najbardziej wolni, nie licząc obecnego chaosu na świecie. Mają prawo głosu, ufają przywódcą. Inkwizytorka i Fiona regularnie spotykają się, by omawiać różne sprawy.

\- Kiedy wysłała templariuszy, by eskortowali mnie na proces założyłem, że...

\- Myślę, że to raczej Cullen ich wysłał — Dorian skrzywił się. — Dość jasno i wyraźnie powiedział, co powinniśmy z tobą zrobić.

Anders przetarł twarz dłonią, zaśmiał się lekko i uśmiechnął. 

\- Wygląda na to, że źle oceniłem Inkwizytorkę.

\- Jak większość ludzi — odpowiedział mu Dorian z uśmiechem

-~-

\- Nie spodziewałem się, że przeżyje — powiedział Anders Inkwizytorce rano, przed procesem. — Byłem pewien, że zabiją mnie od razu, na miejscu. Jeśli nie Meredith, to Fenris albo Sebastian — wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał na swoje dłonie. — Ale przeżyłem.

\- Druga szansa? — zaproponowała Lavellan. Siedziała sztywno na krześle po drugiej stronie krat, z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi.

\- Bardziej pół-życie — mag pokręcił głową. — Wciąż uciekając. Większość magów którzy przeżyli, obawiała się mnie. Spędziłem trzy lata, wędrując z miejsca na miejsca, starając się znów nie dać się złapać.

\- A co byś zrobił? Gdybyś miał szansę?

\- Co masz na myśli? — powiedział Anders spoglądając jej w oczy.

\- Mam na myśli drugą, prawdziwą szansę. Co byś wtedy zrobił?

\- Ja… ja nie wiem — przyznał, wpatrując się w nią.

\- Mógłbyś się nam przydać. Jesteś Strażnikiem i kiedyś wraz z Hawke walczyłeś z Koryfeuszem. Słyszałeś jego Powołanie. Twoja wiedza może być cenna.

_Wiedza_. Przynajmniej w tym był dobry. 

\- Powiem ci wszystko, cokolwiek chcesz wiedzieć.

\- Dobrze — skinęła głową. — Spotka się z tobą Strażnik Alistair…

\- I Bethany? — zapytał.

Lavellan na chwilę umilkła. „

\- I Bethany.

\- Dziękuję ci — powiedział, przytakując głową.

-~-

Kiedy Bethany w końcu go zobaczyła, rzuciła się mu w ramiona i płacząc schowała twarz w jego szyi.

_Słoneczko _, tak nazywał ją Varric. Anders trzymał ją mocno, łzy spływały po jego twarzy.__

__\- Tak się cieszę, że nic ci nie jest — szepnął w jej włosy. Skażenie w jego żyłach zaśpiewało, kiedy się przytulili._ _

__\- Nic, a nic. A mnie cieszy, że ty jesteś cały. Nawet... — potrząsnęła głową. — Nawet po tym wszystkim._ _


	5. Kirkwall i Kociaki

Hawke trenowała walkę sztyletami z Cole na dziedzińcu Podniebnej Twierdzy. Chłopak pokazywał jej nowe sztuczki. Anders automatycznie składał pościel, spoglądając przez okno.

To było trudne, być przy niej po tak długim czasie. Uczucia, które uważała za głęboko pogrzebane, próbowały przebić się na powierzchnię. Te wspomnienia, których ponoć się pozbył.

Kirkwall było ponurym miejscem, ale w jego wnętrzu była jedna jasna, piękna rzecz.

Anders zakochał się w niej od pierwszego wejrzenia.

Tylko Prawość go powstrzymywał i świadomość, że Anders nie ma jej nic do zaoferowania.

A teraz było za późno. Wybrała Fenrisa.

Fenrisa, który ją zostawił – tak wtedy cierpiała, a elf dał jej kolejny powód do płaczu. _Zostawił ją_. Anders wiedział, czuł to głęboko w sercu, że nic poza śmiercią nie powstrzymałoby go od bycia przy Hawke, jeśli oczywiście miałby szansę, którą Fenris odrzucił.

Hawke siedziała w jego klinice w Kirkwall przez kilka dni. Niewiele mówiła, o nic nie prosiła, chciała jedynie czerpać pociechę z obecności Andersa.

Tym poczuciem spokoju chętnie ją obdarował.

Później zaoferowała mu nadzieję. Fenris miał swoją szansę i zmarnował ją, a ona była tu, patrzyła mu w oczy. Przyciskała swoje usta do _jego_. Jej dłoń była w _jego_ włosach.

Cofnięcie się wymagało niesamowitej siły. _Zasługujesz na coś lepszego._

Ale ona otworzyła się przed nim, a Anders nie umiał przekonać siebie samego, by nie wziąć to, co zaoferowała.

Później nie mógł powstrzymać się przed trzymaniem jej, przyciskaniem jego twarzy do jej łopatki. Jego serce śpiewało i lśniło. _Kocham ją. Kocham ją. Kocham ją._ Wmówił sobie, że tak nie jest, nie słuchał uderzeń swojego serca, gdy przesuwał dłońmi po jej skórze, by uzdrowić ją, gdy Hawke uśmiechała się tym swoim czarującym uśmiechem.

Ale była teraz w jego ramionach. _Była jego._

_Hawke._  
  
Obudził się z ciężarem jej głowy na ramieniu i jej ręką na piersi. Nie chciał już nigdy więcej się poruszyć. Gdy przeczesywał palcami jej włosy, śnił o przyszłości, o świecie, w którym zostałaby przy nim. Zabolało go serce, tak bardzo tego chciał.

I wtedy się obudziła.

Słowa jak _Przepraszam. Nie jestem gotowa. Zależy mi na tobie, ale. Nadal o nim pamiętam. Potrzebuje czasu. Tak bardzo przepraszam._

Był tak głupim, że uwierzył, iż ktoś taki jak ona mógłby chcieć kogoś takiego jak on.

<

-~-

Gdy Fenris wrócił, rzuciła się mu w ramiona, gdy tylko przejawił oznakę zainteresowania.

A Anders zacisnął dłonie w pieści, tak mocno, że aż rozciął paznokciami skórę.

-~-

\- Przepraszam, panie? — nieśmiały głos przerwał jego wspomnienia i ściągnął z powrotem do Podniebnej Twierdzy, z przeszłości do teraźniejszości. 

Zamrugał, zdając sobie sprawę, że wciąż gapi się przez okno. Zioła, które mielił, prawie roztarł w pył. Stwórco.

\- Tak? — odchrząknął. — Wybacz, rozkojarzyłem się.

Młoda kobieta uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. 

\- Młody człowiek chciał, żebym powiedziała ci… — zmarszczyła czoło. — Coś o Tabithcie? — potarła zmarszczone czoło dłonią. — To chłopak w kapeluszu. Trudno go zapamiętać.

Anders podrapał się w szczękę.

\- Obawiam się, że nie wiem o kim…

\- Tabitha! — jej twarz się rozjaśniła. — Nie dziewczyna, ale kotka. Chce, żebyś poszedł do niego do tawerny.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy mogę się tam udać — odpowiedział Anders, nie patrząc dziewczynie w twarz.

\- Nie ma sprawy — powiedziała inna dziewczyna, o wiele młodsza, z niesamowitymi brązowymi oczyma. Prawość na jej widok, gdyby oczywiście mógł, podskoczyłby. _Co się stało?_ Lecz duch był cicho.

Nowo przybyła dziewczynka odwróciła się do jednego ze strażników.

\- Przepraszam bardzo? Cole potrzebuje, żeby Anders spotkał się z nim w tawernie. To nie problem, prawda?

\- Cole? — odchrząknął strażnik.

\- Przyjaciel Varrica.

\- Varric! Ach, tak, tak. Jeśli chodzi o Varrica to w porządku, nie ma problemu.

\- No to chodźmy! — dziewczynką potrząsnęła głową. 

Anders podążył za nimi, oszołomiony.

-~-

Strażnik z radością rozmawiał ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, gdy dziewczynka – Amy, tak miała na imię – zaprowadziła Andersa na poddasze, gdzie chudy chłopak w bardzo dużym kapeluszu trzymał w dłoniach pudło.

\- Jestem Cole — powiedział szorstkim głosem. — Musisz jej pomóc.

Anders spojrzał na Amy, oczekując jakichś oznak choroby, ale ona wskazała na pudło.

Wtedy usłyszał wrzask.

Anders uklęknął przy chłopaku i zobaczył, że w kartonie kotka rodziła młode. 

\- Och! — uniósł brwi. — Zwykle zwierzęta same sobie z tym radzą.

\- _Za wcześnie. Źle. Odwrotnie. Poplątane._ — Cole przykucnął. — Proszę, Anders.

_Współczucie_ , powiedział Prawość.

Anders zamrugał, próbując nadążyć.

_Ten chłopak jest duchem_ , powiedział Andersowi jego własny duch.

\- Możesz przynieść ciepłą wodę i jakieś szmaty? — zapytał Anders, podwijając rękawy. Cole skinął głową i… zniknął.

Anders znów zamrugał.

\- On tak ma. Nie martw się, wróci — Amy przyszła i usiadła przy nim. — Potrzebujesz coś jeszcze?

-~-

Wspólnie, z wielką dawką leczniczej magii Andersa, pomogli Tabithcie urodzić zdrowie, małe kocięta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Od tłumaczki] Amy/Cole i Tabitha pochodzą z fika Cupid's Arrow!, także autorstwa Sugarhihihello (se możecie poszukać, jest na AO3).


	6. Wspaniały

Anders zostawał dłużej w bibliotece przynajmniej raz dziennie, kiedy Dorian przebywał w Podniebnej Twierdzy. Gdy pracownicy kliniki zaczęli coraz bardziej szanować jego umiejętności i poświęcenie, a strażnicy przestali się obawiać, że zrobi coś złego, Anders zaprzyjaźnił się z kilkoma ludźmi w Podniebnej Twierdzy.

Jego przyjaciele z Kirkwall wciąż z nim rozmawiali, wciąż byli dla niego mili, jednak odczuwał pewien dystans. Zawsze, gdy przerywali rozmowę przeczuwał, że wciąż myślą o tym, co _zrobił_. Wystarczająco trudno było mu radzić sobie z Prawość i własnymi wspomnieniami. O wiele trudniej było stawić czoła ludziom, których _wcześniej_ znał.

Te myśli sprawiły, że prawie się zaśmiał. Życie Andersa można było podzielić na rozdziały.  
_  
Przed Kręgiem._

_Przed Strażnikami._

_Przed Prawością._

_Przed Hawke._

_Przed Zakonem._  
  
Czy pewnego dnia zacznie wspominać swoje życie i pomyśli o ostatnich latach jak o _‘Przed Inkwizycją’_?

 _Chyba tak_. Anders westchnął, potrząsając głową i zaczął wchodzić po schodach prowadzących do biblioteki.

Dorian zawsze traktował go tak, jak innych. Był zadziorny, inteligenty, figlarny i mimo zarozumiałości i zbytniej pewności siebie, dbał o ludzi.

 _Jest wspaniały,_ pomyślał Anders, zanim szybko się uciszył.

 _Słyszałem,_ skarcił go Prawość.

_Wybacz._

Dotarł później na drugie piętro i zobaczył parę niesamowicie lśniących butów skrzyżowanych w kostkach, lekko wybijających rytm o siebie, i już się uśmiechał.

\- Witaj, Dorianie.

Stwórco, zabrzmiał jak dzieciak.

\- Ach! Czyż to nie nasz własny Uzdrowiciel Dusz — skinął głową na strażnika stojącego za Andersem. — Wraz z ochroną — ściszonym głosem dodał: — Młody i postawy, czyż nie?

\- Mam przeczucie, że jestem karą dla młodych rekrutów, którzy wychylają się z szeregu — zachichotał Anders.

\- To znaczy, że nie widzą już w tobie zagrożenia — Droain wzruszył ramionami. — To dobry znak.

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, zanim Anders powiedział, zbyt szybko i za bardzo podekscytowany:

\- Lubisz koty?

Dorian zmarszczył swój bardzo arystokratyczny nos.

\- Znałem kogoś w Tevinter, kto posiadał leoparda chodzącego za nim na złotej smyczy. Przypuszczam, że chodzi ci o bardziej zapchlone, odżywiające się myszami stworzenie.

\- Tak. O kota — roześmiał się Anders.

Nie, nieszczególnie przepadam za kotami.

\- A więc psy?

Zmarszczony nos zamienił się w warknięcie z obrzydzeniem. 

- _Fasta vass. Nie._

\- Wczoraj pomogłem Cole’owi… znacz Cole’a? Chudy chłopak, wielki kapelusz?

Zniesmaczenie Doriana zostało zastąpione przyjemnym zaskoczeniem.

\- Tak, znam Cole’a. Uważam go za dobrego przyjaciela.

\- To dobrze. Zauważyłem jakiś czas temu, że kiedy o nim wspominam, ludzie nie mają pojęcia, o kim mówię.

\- Ludzie o nim zapominają — przytaknął mężczyzna. — Chociaż większość pamięta o kapeluszu.

\- Cóż, wczoraj pomogłem Cole’owi z małymi kociętami. Przez kilka tygodni muszą pozostać przy matce, ale gdy podrosną pomyślałem, że przyniosę ci jednego.

\- Chcesz dać mi kotka? — zamrugał Dorian, uśmiechając się. W głosie mężczyzny była nuta, która sprawiła, że Anders podszedł bliżej fotelu.

\- Pomyślałem, że może potrzebujesz towarzystwa. Koty są wspaniałymi kompanami. 

Dorian szukał sposobu na odmówienie, _niezbyt_ widziało mu się kocie towarzystwo. Jednocześnie starał się pokazać, choć trochę, jak bardzo wzruszył go gest Andersa.

\- Nikt wcześniej nie próbował dać mi zwierzątka. Mój ojciec kupił mi konia, kiedy byłem wystarczająco dorosły, by uczyć się jeździectwa, ale to się nie liczy. Konia nie można położyć na kolanach. Jednakże ja...

Drzwi otworzyły się i głosy „Inkwiztorko” oraz „Pani Herold” sprawiły, że mężczyźni odwrócili wzrok w stronę wejścia.

\- Tutaj jesteś — Lahria Lavellan pokazała Dorianowi kawałek papieru w taki sposób, jakby ten ważył z tonę. — Muszę z tobą o czymś porozmawiać.

\- Och? — mężczyzna wstał z fotela. — Czy coś się stało?

\- Przynosisz moją pocztę, Inkwizytorko? — zachichotał. — Czy to nie zadanie dla Józefiny?

\- Proszę — Lavellan zwilżyła usta. — Naprawdę chcesz to przeczytać — kiedy Dorian nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, westchnęła. — To od twojego ojca.

\- Mojego ojca? — Dorian zesztywniał. — Czego _on_ ode mnie chce?

Inkwizytorka schowała list i powiedziała: 

\- Chodź, porozmawiajmy gdzieś indziej.

Dorian rzucił zmartwione spojrzenie przyjacielowi i wyszedł.

Anders nie widział go, dopóki ten nie wrócił z Redcliffe.


	7. Redcliffe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Od tłumaczki] Niby tekst jest wiernym cytatem, jednak kilka zmian można zauważyć.

_Dla twojego pieprzonego dziedzictwa._ Dorian patrzył w drewniany blat stołu, na którym się opierał. _Nie jesteś moim synem. Żałuję, że nie miałeś tego na myśli._  
  
_Samolubne, tak przypuszczam, nie chcieć przeżyć swojego życia krzycząc od środka._  
  
Oparł głowę o dłonie, wplótł palce we włosy i westchnął głęboko. _To był długi dzień._  
  
\- Słyszałem że wróciliście — powiedział Anders, sadowiąc się na siedzeniu naprzeciw stołu i otwierając butelkę stojącą przed Dorianem. W głosie mężczyzny brzmiała radość, co sprawiło, że Dorian odwrócił się do niego bokiem. Skrzywił się i usiadł.  
  
\- Słyszałeś resztę? — spojrzał twardo w stronę okna.  
  
\- Resztę czego?  
  
Dorian westchnął.

\- Mój ojciec...

W końcu zerknął w stronę maga, w jego ciepłe, brązowe oczy, które od dnia rozprawy śledziły go. Setki flirtów przy przeglądaniu książek i dyskusje o jego rodzinnym kraju i o teoriach magii, a kiedy się umył, wyglądał na całkiem przystojnego i _och_ , ten jawny podziw w jego oczach był _tak dobry_ , aż ciepło wypełniało pierś Doriana. Powoli odwrócił twarz i skierował ją w stronę mężczyzny.  
  
\- Dorianie?  
  
\- Preferuję towarzystwo mężczyzn — powiedział. — Wyłącznie.  
  
\- Okej.

Blady rumieniec wykwitł na policzkach blondyna, ale nie zauważył zdziwienia ani przerażenia. _Oto człowiek, który nigdy nie musiał ukrywać swoich uczuć, który nigdy nie czuł wstydu, którego rodzina nigdy nie nazwała potworem. Nikt, kto go poznał, nie chciał go zmienić, by móc nad nim zapanować._ Widać to było w jego otwartości, łagodności i dobroci, łatwości nawiązania flirtu, przyjaznych odpowiedziach w rozmowie z Dorianem, które nie były obciążone tonami sarkazmu. Jego naturalnym odruchem było  dawanie - samego siebie, swojego czasu, swoich umiejętności, swojej przyjaźni. Dorian niemal się uśmiechnął. _Ten człowiek był jak miód w herbacie. Ciepły i słodki i dobry._  
  
- Wy, Południowcy — westchnął Dorian. —  W Tevinter sprawa wygląda inaczej. Akceptujemy magów, ale nie... inne rzeczy, inne gusta.  
  
\- Och  —  Anders położył dłonie na stole. — Co to ma wspólnego z twoim ojcem?  
  
\- On jest bardziej rygorystyczny. To... — Dorian prychnął i chwycił stojącą przed nim butelkę. — Słuchaj, myślę, że na dziś mam dość rozmów. To, czego mi potrzeba to pocieszenie — spojrzał w otwór butelki. — Coś, co by zajęło moje myśli.  
  
\- Czy mogę pomóc? — zapytał łagodnie Anders.  
  
Głos mężczyzny rozbudził w piersi Doriana coś gorącego i mrocznego.  
  
Wstał i okrążył stół, oparł się o blat biodrami i nachylił nad Andersem.

\- Możesz mi odmówić, wiesz. Nie obrażę się. Lecz jeśli... — uśmiechnął się, kiedy blondyn, wciąż siedząc, podniósł głowę i rozchylił lekko usta. _Fasta vas, jesteś cudowny._ — Flirtujesz ze mną prawie od chwili, kiedy się poznaliśmy — spojrzał na usta Andersa, z których usłyszał westchnięcie.

\- Chaotyczny, niechlujny apostata z kocią sierścią na swoich szatach. Ale jesteś też wyszczekany i masz w sobie tyle _ognia_. — przy ostatnim słowie przybliżył usta do ust Andersa, lekką sugestią pocałunku, dając mu czas na odpowiedź.  
  
Po chwili blondyn położył dłoń na twarzy Doriana, przyciągając go do swoich ust. Wstał, ich ciała złączyły się, a ramiona owinęły wokół nich. Anders trzymał go mocno, jednak jego pocałunki były delikatne. Coś w dotyku palców przeczesujących włosy Doriana, mocnego uścisku, kiedy całowano go tak miękko i słodko, wzbudziło w nim emocje, sprawiło, że Dorian otworzył oczy i się odsunął.  
  
\- Prowadź, Panie — powiedział Anders z szelmowskim uśmiechem, kiedy Dorian próbował złapać oddech.


	8. Przyzwolenie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Od autora] Wyraźnie nieznaczny smut! lol.

Pokoje Doriana były przystrojone w taki sposób, jak reszta Podniebnej Twierdzy nie była.

\- Niewiele tego — powiedział, machnięciem ręki zapalając świecę.

\- To i tak więcej, niż mam ja.

\- Ach tak — odwrócił się w stronę drugiego maga. — Korzyści z bycia w Wewnętrznym Kręgu — powiedział z sarkazmem, ale Anders wiedział, że jest dumny ze swojej pozycji. To sprawiło, że sięgnął po niego, przyciągając go do siebie za biodra i wciągnął w kolejny pocałunek.

Każdy pocałunek kończył się zbyt szybko, był niewystarczający, a dłonie Andersa mocno przylgnęły do niego. Ssał wargę Doriana, kiedy ten próbował go lekko odsunąć. Nie chciał wypuścić mężczyzny, nigdy.

Dorian nie mógł przypomnieć sobie, kiedy ostatni raz ktoś go tak potraktował, z taką desperacją, jakby tonął. Każdy pocałunek prosił o więcej.

 _Nie bądź śmieszny_ , skarcił się Dorian. _Dzisiejszy dzień był emocjonujący i szukasz sensu tam, gdzie go nie ma. Nie pozwól, byś przez swoją słabość wyszedł na głupca_.

Dorian rozsznurował spodnie Andersa, wsuwając swoje udo między nogi drugiego mężczyzny.

Blondyn sapnął, jego palce chwyciły szaty Doriana. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się. Uwielbiał sposób, w jaki go trzymał.

Potem poczuł dłonie rozpinające klamry jego ubrania i usłyszał przy uchu westchnięcie pełne frustracji.

\- Lepiej rozepnij te fantazyjne sprzączki albo będę musiał rozerwać tak ładne szaty, by je z ciebie zdjąć.

\- Nie odważysz się — zachichotał Dorian.

Z kilkoma zręcznymi ruchami klamry zostały rozpięte, jedwabisty basen szat leżał na podłodze, a twarz Andersa rozjaśniła się jak wschodzące słońce na widok nagiego ciała mężczyzny.

_Bogowie, po prostu chcę, by patrzył na mnie zawsze._

\- Twoja kolej.

Dorian zauważył, że jego głos zabrzmiał bardziej szorstko, niż chciał. Rozciągnął się na łóżku, lekko przekrzywiając głowę, by pokazać się w najlepszym świetle.

Niepotrzebnie. Anders ściągał swoje szaty warstwami, a jego dłonie prawie trzęsły się z szybkości. W chwili, w której jego ciało znalazło się na łóżku, sięgnął po Doriana, wplątując rękę w jego włosy, a drugą dłonią błądził po jego ramionach i piersi.

\- Dorianie — westchnął Anders między pocałunkami. — Jesteś wspaniały.

\- Wiem — uśmiechnął się zawadiacko, jednak ogarnęło go ciepło.

Pocałunki schodziły po jego piersi w dół i magia drgała w powietrzu, a później poczuł ciepły dotyk szeroko rozstawionych palców i...

\- O bogowie — jęknął Dorian.

\- Co myślisz o elektryczności? — Anders skubnął zębami jego ucho.

\- Co? — Dorian miał w tej chwili mało opinii do przekazania, poza _tak_ , i _och_ , i _więcej_.

Cichy śmiech potoczył się przy jego skórze, kiedy usta Andersa zsunęły się na jego kark.

\- Takiej elektryczności.

Anders użył więcej magii i nagle Dorian poczuł drżenie i iskry i naparł biodrami bardziej na dłoń mężczyzny.

\- Co to było?

\- To sekret — kolejny niski śmiech, język owinął się wokół jego sutka.

Dorian był pozbawiony tchu.

\- Zrób to jeszcze raz.

\- Zrobię to tyle razy, ile zechcesz. Tylko dla ciebie, kochany.

Po kilku dawkach elektryczności później, Anders przyciągnął biodra Doriana bliżej swoich i powoli, z wahaniem, owinął ich członki swoimi dłońmi.

\- Czy to w porządku? — szepnął do Doriana.

 _Wykorzystuję go._ Myśl ta pojawiła się niespodzianie. _Jestem w każdym calu zdeprawowanym, chorym, pokręconym mężczyzną, za jakiego ma mnie ojciec._ Dorian cofnął się nagle, by spotkać się z szeroko otartymi, zdumionymi, brązowymi oczami, których emocje zmieniały się szybko z zaskoczenia na niepewności aż do rozczarowania.

_Kaffas. Powiedz coś._

\- Chcesz, abym przestał? — spytał Anders cicho, nie spoglądając na Doriana.

Nie chciał. Wcale.

\- Nie.

Dorian był zraniony i w potrzebie i był niesamowicie samolubny, ale od dłuższego czasu chciał Andersa – było to bardziej prawdą teraz, gdy wiedział już, co on czuje, jak smakuje, co te smukłe dłonie potrafią zrobić. Bogowie.

\- Właśnie zauważyłem — powiedział Dorian — Że jestem trochę samolubnym, pozwalając ci wykonać całą robotę.

Anders spojrzał mu z uśmiechem w oczy, unosząc kciuk i gładząc nim policzek Doriana.

\- Miałeś okropny dzień. Masz prawo być samolubnym.

Te słowa i ten dotyk otwarły w Dorianie delikatne emocje. Pochylił się nad Andersem i odwrócił głowę, żeby nie musieć patrzeć mu w oczy. Zarysował kości Andersa swoimi ustami i dłońmi, zagłębienie obojczyków, elegancie żebra i biodra jak skrzydła.

_Masz prawo być samolubnym._

Dorian wziął go w usta powoli, wodząc językiem po czubku.

 _Nie przy tobie,_ pomyślał, zakreślając kciukami kółka na biodrach Andersa. _Chcę być dla ciebie dobry._

Wykorzystał każdą sztuczkę, jaką znał, doprowadzając Andersa do końca. Cofnął głowę i uśmiechając się, kiedy blondyn chwytał swoje włosy i jęczał _Dorian_ tonem, który wraz z każdym oddechem coraz bardziej przypominał skomlenie.

Gdy Anders w końcu doszedł, wygiął się na łóżku i głosem pełnym radości krzyknął „Dorian!”. Jego dłonie delikatnie chwyciły włosy Doriana, a potem wycofały się, niebieskobiałe błyskawice pojawiły się na skórze Andersa. Dotyk był jak zimny oddech Pustki, jak magia. Dorian odskoczył, gapiąc się na gasnące światło.

\- Co...

\- To Prawość — westchnął Anders. — Czasami mi się to zdarza.

\- Czy to... dobrze? —Dorian uniósł brew.

Roześmiał się cicho, gdy Dorian pogładził go płasko przyłożonymi do boku Andersa dłońmi.

\- Nie zawsze. Ale w tym przypadku tak. To znaczy… — znów się roześmiał, bardziej otwarcie i szczerze niż Dorian kiedykolwiek widział. — To znaczy, że też to poczuł.

\- Czy ty sugerujesz, że sprawiłem, by _Prawość_ wyjęczał moje iminę?

Policzki Andersa spłonęły czerwienią i posłał on Dorianowi niepewny uśmiech.

\- Tak?

_Interesujące._

\- Nigdy nie doprowadziłem do orgazmu ducha —  powiedział z uśmiechem Dorian.

\- Chcesz sprawdzić, czy znowu ci się uda?

Dorian podniósł brew.

\- Znowu? Tak szybko wróciły ci siły?

\- Krzepa Szarego Strażnika — Anders zaśmiał się. — Na pewno o niej słyszałeś.

Teraz mężczyzna uniósł obie brwi. _Bardzo interesujące._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Od tłumaczki] Przyznaję, w pewnym momencie nie byłam pewna, gdzie _dokładnie_ Anders macza te palce. Źle się dzieje, gdy dostaję do tłumaczenia seks, tak to jest.


	9. Poranek po Tobie

Słońce przebiło się przez zasłony w pokoju Doriana, rysując jasne, ognistobiałe smugi nad śpiącym magiem. Anders nie potrafił powstrzymać uśmiechu, gdy dzienne światło obrysowało kontury pleców Doriana, jego ramiona, jego rozczochrane włosy.

_Zniewalający._ Słowo to dobrze go opisywało. _A teraz... wybrał mnie._ Anders wziął głęboki oddech i zagryzł wargę, gdy wyciągnął rękę i kciukiem obrysował kontury twarzy Doriana.

_Dorian._ Nawet jego imię było piękne.

Mężczyzna, o którym była mowa poruszył się, przeciągnął na łóżku i spojrzał na Andersa znad łokcia.

\- Wciąż tu jesteś — spytał.

Wszystkie ciepłe uczucia wypełniające pierś Andersa nagle zamarzły, stały się kruche i zimne. 

\- Tak? _A nie powinienem?_

Dorian wydał z siebie ponury pomruk i odwrócił się plecami do drugiego maga.

\- Jeśli czekasz na śniadanie do łóżka, to przeleciałeś złego mężczyznę.

\- Nie jesteś rannym ptaszkiem? — roześmiał się Anders, rubasznie i za głośno.

\- Nie.

Przez kilka minut milczeli, zanim Dorian odwrócił się i spojrzał na Andersa. 

\- Planuję nie wstawać aż do południa, chyba że ktoś mnie zawoła, by zabić kogoś czy coś. Będzie tu dość nudno, zapewniam cię.

Anders poprawił poduszkę uderzając w nią dłonią. Jego serce biło jak szalone. Strach. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. 

\- Chcesz, żebym sobie poszedł? — spytał.

\- Nie zasnę, gdy się tak na mnie patrzysz.

\- Wybacz — Anders przełkną głośno ślinę, ześlizgując się z pościeli. 

Dorian zakopał się w kocach i nie powiedział nic, kiedy Anders zbierał swoje ubrania, ubierał się. Wyszedł.

-~-

Po południu Dorian znalazł Andersa w klinice. Serce Doriana zabiło mocniej, wprowadzając w nerwowe drżenie każdą część jego ciała. Nie spał z nikim od ponad roku. I kaffas, to był mężczyzna, którego _polubił._

_A ja zachowałem się jak ostatni dupek._

Chciał, żeby ktoś się o niego troszczył, był dla niego łagodny i miły, trzymał go blisko i całował powoli i sprawiał, że przez chwilę poczułby się kochanym. Jego serce po Redcliff zostało roztrzaskane. Chciał, żeby ktoś choć na chwilę scalił wszystkie kawałki.

Ale później się obudził i wszystko, czego chciał, to być sam w pokoju.

_Jestem najgorszym z najgorszych._ Wziął głęboki oddech, zmobilizował się i otworzył drzwi jego kliniki.

\- Przepraszam za dzisiejszy poranek — zaczął, zanim Anders zdążył choćby powiedzieć ‘cześć’. — Jestem prawdziwym potworem przed dziesiątą.

Anders uśmiechnął się szczęśliwy, że mężczyzna przyszedł go zobaczyć. 

\- Muszę się z tym zgodzić. Przyznaję, że byłem trochę zmartwiony.

Zmartwiony to było wielkie niedopowiedzenie. Przez cały dzień był rozkojarzony, a jego serce waliło w piersi. _Co zrobiłem źle?_

\- Wiem, byłem okropny — Dorian potarł dłonią czoło. _Uśmiech to dobry znak. Przynajmniej wciąż do mnie mówi._ — Miałem dość emocjonalny dzień i po prostu… nie myślałem zbyt trzeźwo.

\- O ostatniej nocy? Czy o dzisiejszym poranku?

\- O obu? 

Dorian skrzywił się, błagając go w myślach. _Nie dopuść, by nasze relacje stały się niezręczne. Nie odpychaj mnie. Proszę._

\- Och.

Anders odwrócił się od umywalki, którą używał do czyszczenia narzędzi chirurgicznych. Wciąż nie podnosząc wzroku, w roztargnieniu, rozlał część wody.

\- Nie lubię komplikacji — zaczął Dorian. — Jesteś jednym z moich nielicznych przyjaciół w tej Twierdzy i nie chcę tego stracić — _Ciebie. Nie chcę cię stracić przez jedną, głupią, samolubną noc._

Kolejny plusk wody.

\- Przyjacielem, tak?

\- Tak, mam nadzieję, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

\- Tylko przyjaciółmi? — blondyn zaryzykował spojrzeniem na drugiego mężczyznę.

Szept czegoś delikatnego rozległ się w piersi Doriana. _On chyba nie chce… Nie, Dorian. Stój._ Wyrzucił ręce w powietrze.

\- Czego ode mnie chcesz? Związku?

_Jeśli powie tak…_ Dorian stłumił tę myśl.

Anders opuścił wzrok na umywalkę, zaciskając dłonie na jej krawędziach. Zazgrzytał zębami. Sposób, w jaki Dorian powiedział _związek_ , jego głos, pełny sarkazmu i okrutnego śmiechu. Jakby pomysł ten był absurdalny.

\- Tam, skąd pochodzę, wszystko co dzieje się miedzy dwoma mężczyznami oparte jest na przyjemności. Jesteś głupcem, jeśli liczysz na więcej.

_Głupiec._

Słowa jak szpilki wbite w żyły Andersa. _Stwórco. Anders, jesteś idiotą._

\- Więc… rozumiesz?

_Nic się nie zmieni._ W głosie Doriana brzmiała niezauważalna nuta żalu. Anders podniósł wzrok i zobaczył obawę na jego twarzy.

_Nie chcę ryzykować naszej przyjaźni._

Anders wziął głęboki oddech, zbierając się do kupy. 

\- Oczywiście. Przepraszam. Jestem po prostu… zmęczony — wytarł ręce w ręcznik. — Mam tak wiele do zrobienia — uśmiechnął się..

Oczy Doriana były szeroko otwarte, jego brwi ściągnięte, usta wygięte w dół. _Coś jest nie tak._

\- Anders?

\- Dorianie, jest okej. Nic się między nami nie zmieniło — wyciągnął w jego stronę suchą dłoń. — Zatem przyjaciele?

\- Przyjaciele.

Dorian wsunął swoją dłoń w dłoń drugiego mężczyzny i Anders resztką swoich sił powstrzymał się, by nie pociągnąć Doriana bliżej i nie pocałować go po raz ostatni.

-~-

Dorian wspiął się na konia stojącego obok Inkwizytorki, dłońmi chwycił za lejce.

\- Tak jest lepiej — mruknął do siebie w Tevene. — Lepiej zakończyć to teraz, zanim zakocham się w tym mężczyźnie.

\- Hm? — spytała Lahria Lavellan. — Powiedziałeś coś, Dorianie?

Dorian spiorunował ją wzrokiem.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że próbujesz namówić mnie do powrotu na Wybrzeże Sztormów — mruknął. — Czy Crestwood nie było wystarczająco mokre i wilgotne?

\- Istnieje jakieś miejsce, na które nie będziesz się skarżył? — uśmiechnęła się.

\- W Val Royeaux jest ładnie.

Lahira przewróciła oczami.

-~-

Anders siedział na swoim łóżku, z głową na kolanach i zamkniętymi oczami.  
_  
Powinien wcześniej wyjaśnić swoje intencje,_ powiedział Prawość w jego głowie. _Zupełnie zrozumiałe jest oczekiwanie czegoś więcej. Nie powinien od razu zakładać-_

\- Prawość, odpuść — wyszeptał Anders.

_Nie. Nie pozwolę ci przez to się nienawidzić. Zwłaszcza gdy wina leży po jego stronie._

\- Targały nim emocje — pokręcił głową Anders. — Wiedziałem to, kiedy mnie pocałował. Jak to powiedział? Że potrzebuje pocieszenia. To moja wina. Powinienem wiedzieć, że... — jego głos się załamał. _Że później nie będzie mnie chciał._

_Anders, przestań. Ten człowiek jest dupkiem._

Odpowiedź Prawości wywołała w nim śmiech.

\- Nie jest.

_Jest. Następnym razem, kiedy go ujrzę..._

\- Będziesz siedział cicho, a ja sobie z nim poradzę.

Prawość rozgadał się. _Sposób, w jaki cię traktuje, jest całkowicie niesprawiedliwy._

Anders znów potrząsnął głową, wycierając zbłąkaną łzę z kącika oka.

\- Jest w porządku. Naprawdę.

_Nie jest._

Duch na ten temat nie powiedział nic więcej, a Anders pogrążył się. Nim zasnął wypłakał wiadro łez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Od autora] „Justice nie aprobuje mojej obsesji na twoim punkcie.” Widziałam wiele ludzi którzy uważali, że Justice jest przeciwny związkom czy uprawianiu seksu. Ale kiedy zaczęłam pisać o nim i Andersie zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że Justice jest bardzo wobec Andersa opiekuńczy. Jest osobistym Czempionem Andersa. I Justice widział, jak przez TRZY LATA Anders usychał tęsknoty za Hawke, która okazała mizerne zainteresowanie jego uczuciami, poza małym flircikiem, no i spała z innymi członkami grupy, zależnie od wyboru gracza, a Anders był ZAKOCHANY w Hawke i Justice był bardzo 'Ona nie zasługuje na ciebie. Skup się na czym innym. Nie marnuj czasu na tą miłostkę. No proszę, przestań'. Ponieważ jednostronna, pozbawiona odezwa miłość Andersa do Hawke wydawała się Justice bardzo NIESPRAWIEDLIWA, nie mógł on tego znieść. W ogóle. :P


	10. Cień

Pojawiły się plotki, że ktoś wybija wszystkich Venatori z północnej części Wybrzeża. Raporty różniły się, od opisu zabójstw jako bohaterskich, ratowania mieszkańców wsi od złoczyńców, aż po niepokojących opowieści o masowym mordercy, który zostawia po sobie jedynie ślad połamanych ciał.

\- Co zrobimy, gdy już znajdziemy tą osobę? — spytał Dorian.

\- Albo zabierzemy ją do Podniebnej Twierdzy i osądzimy, albo… — Lavellan wzruszyła ramionami. — Pomożemy jej. Do tej pory kierowała przemoc tylko wobec Venatori i zostawiała mieszkańców w spokoju. Mam nadzieję, że to znaczy, iż jest po naszej stronie.

\- Jak dotąd, jedyne co robimy to podążanie jej śladem — stwierdził Zevran, sprawdzając, czy w kolejnym obozie zarżniętych Venatori są jakieś wskazówki.

\- Tam! — zawołała Cassandra, stając na krawędzi urwiska. 

W dolinie poniżej dwie grupy Venatori okrążyły samotnego wojownika w czarnej skórze, który wciąż się poruszał, tnąc gigantycznym mieczem. Blask magii migał na jego skórze.

\- Imponujące — Zevran zagwizdał cicho.

\- Mają przewagę — warknęła Casandra, spoglądając z klifu. — Jak tam zejdziemy?

Zanim znaleźli drogę, na której nie groziło im złamanie karku, na dole pozostał już tylko jeden mag. Wojownik unikał jego zaklęć i ściął go jednym precyzyjnym ruchem miecza.

Ciemno-szara smuga przestała się ruszać. Krew spływała z jego ostrza, a on odwrócił się i spojrzał bezpośrednio na grupę.

\- Jesteście z Inkwizycji? — zapytał.

\- Tak, jesteśmy — odpowiedziała mu Cassandra.

\- Dobrze — wyprostował się i przeczesał dłonią spadające na oczy włosy. — Zabierzcie mnie do Podniebnej Twierdzy.

\- Co? — roześmiała się zdziwiona Lavellan.

\- Chcę dołączyć do Inkwizycji. Zabierzcie mnie do Podniebnej Twierdzy.

Zevran i Dorian wymienili spojrzenie.

\- Wiesz, wystarczyło, gdybyś tylko… zapytał. Nie musiałeś robić show, by skupić na sobie naszą uwagę — Lavellan gestem wskazała na trupy.

\- Już wcześniej "robiłem show" — wzruszył ramionami. — Tym razem było ono przeznaczone dla ciebie.

\- A co ty dokładnie robisz? Zabijasz wszystkich, których spotkasz? Czy tylko tych z Venatori? — spytał Dorian.

Mężczyzna stężał, lekko unosząc miecz. 

\- Masz akcent z Tevinter.

Dorian zakołysał się na piętach i powiedział powoli:

\- Jak i ty.

\- Altus.

Mężczyzna wypluł to słowo a zaraz po nim mieszankę słów w Tevene, która sprawiła, że Dorian się cofnął.

\- Hej! — Lavellan stanęła między nimi — Jeśli chcesz zabrać się z nami do Podniebnej Twierdzy radzę ci, byś nie wszczynał walki z moimi towarzyszami.

\- Nazywam się Fenris — burknął elf i opuścił miecz.

Cała grupa wydawała się wzdrygnąć.

\- Fenris? — zaczęła Cassandra. — Tak samo, jak Hawke…

\- Tak — przerwał jej Fenris. — A Hawke jest w Podniebnej Twierdzy.

Powiedział to prawie jak pytanie i Cassandra dostrzegła _to spojrzenie_ na jego twarzy, tej, którą znała tylko z rozmów o książkach Varrica.

\- Tak, jest tam. 

-~-

Leliana podeszła do Hawke i podała jej świstek papieru.

\- Co to?

Hawke rozwinęła kartkę, pochylając się w stronę światła wpadającego przez okno.

\- Nie wiem. Przyszło z raportem od Inkwizytorki. "Powiedz Hawke, że wiozę jej prezent”.

\- Prezent? — zmarszczyła brwi i spojrzała na papier. Jej oczy się rozszerzyły. 

\- O cholera. 

\- Potrafisz to rozczytać? To najgorszy charakter pisma, jaki kiedykolwiek widziałam, zupełnie jakby list napisało dziecko.

\- Cholera — powtórzyła. — _Cholera_.

-~-

Hawke siedziała na ziemi u wezgłowia łóżka Varrica. Objęła ramionami kolana i ukryła twarz. 

\- Nawet nie powiedziałaś, gdzie wyruszasz? 

\- Zostawiłam liścik. 

\- Na cycki Andrasty, kobieto.

\- Gdybym mu powiedziałam, że odchodzę, to by mnie nigdy nie puścił!

Varric westchnął i przeciągnął dłonią po twarzy. 

\- Nie możesz wciąż ukrywać się w moim pokoju. Pewnego dnia przyjdzie tu...

W drzwi pewnie uderzyła pięść. Rozległ się głos:

\- Hawke.

\- Albo nawet dziś. — Varric posłał swojej przyjaciółce przepraszającą minę.

Drzwi otwarły się i staną w nich Fenris. Jego spojrzenie momentalnie skierowało się na Hawke.

Varric uniósł pokojowym gestem ręce w górę i wyszedł z pokoju.

Spoglądali na siebie dopóki, drzwi nie zostały zamknięte, a potem Hawke zamknęła mocno oczy, zgarbiła ramiona i się przygotowała.

A Fenris podszedł do przodu, otoczył ją ramionami i siłą prawie wciągnął ją na łóżko.

\- Fenris...

\- Ty żyjesz — przycisnął twarz do jej ramienia.

Wciągnęła w nozdrza jego zapach i znalazła się na skraju łez.

Odsunął się, a wyraz jego twarzy złamał jej serce.

\- Zostawiłaś mnie. 

\- Chciałam zapewnić ci bezpieczeństwo. Nie chciałam, żebyś się w to mieszał, ja...

\- Hawke — ścisnął ją mocniej. — Naprawdę myślałaś, że nie pójdę za tobą?

Zamrugała mocno, chciała poczuć, że on tu jest. Podniosła ręce gestem objęcia go. 

\- Czy mogę...

\- Obiecaj mi, że już nigdy tego nie zrobisz — Fenris oparł swoje czoło o jej. — Nie chcę obudzić się bez ciebie przy mnie. Obiecaj mi.

Jej głos był cichy, kiedy powiedziała:

\- Obiecuję. 

\- W takim razie możesz. 

Przyciągnęła go do siebie, trzymając go mocno w uścisku i w końcu rozpłakała się, gdy pocałunkami obdarowała jego twarz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Od autorki] Fenris w tej historii nie lubi być dotykanym, ponieważ... jedynie w ten sposób mogę go sobie wyobrazić? Pisałam więcej na ten temat w maleńkim fiku 'A Way to Be Together'. Dlatego też ona zawsze pyta, zanim go dotknie.


	11. Adamant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Od autora] Nie lubię pisać o rzeczach, o których wszyscy wiedzą. Więc ... idziemy do Adamant!

Zabrali go z powrotem do miejsca, gdzie do znaleźli. Zachodnie Podejście. Z każdym krokiem Powołanie stawało się coraz głośniejsze, a on nie mógł zapanować nad swoimi dłońmi.

\- Wiem — powiedziała do niego Bethany. — Też to słyszę.

Anders był ubrany w strój Strażnika. Był to ciężki i niewłaściwy strój, ale pasował doskonale – i właśnie przez to czuł się źle. Prawość był wyrozumiały, chętnie walczył wraz z innymi, by zatrzymać Strażników przed złożeniem bezcelowej ofiary.

Z tyłu jego umysłu słyszał Powołanie. Im bliżej byli źródła, tym silniejsze było, to swędzenie w jego czaszce.

 _Skup się_ , warknął Prawość. _Nie słuchaj tego, skup się na mnie._

 _Więc mów do mnie._ Anders był nerwowy, znużony, zanim jeszcze dotarli na pole bitwy.

 _Pozwolili ci opuścić Podniebną Twierdzę,_ powiedział Prawość. _Muszą ci ufać._

_Najwyraźniej zdobyłem akceptację Cole’a. Nie wiedziałem, że mają osobę czytającą w myślach, ale wygląda na to, że strażniczy nie są już dłużej potrzebni, skoro Cole mówi, że nikogo nie skrzywdzę._

_Współczucie,_ odpowiedział Prawość. _Słaby duch, ale za to szlachetny._

-~-

Forteca Adamant była wypełniona demonami.

Fenris i Anders utknęli przy Hawke, stosując starą linię obrony i ataku, trzymając ją w bezpiecznej odległości i ochraniając na tyle, na ile mogli. To było miłe uczucie, zupełnie jak powrót do domu, a Anders starała się nie czerpać z niego tak dużej satysfakcji.

Ale wtedy pojawił się ognień, smok. Wszyscy biegli przez fortecę. Alistair i Bethany w ich niebiesko-szarym umundurowaniu, Inkwizytorka oraz jej zespół kierujący szarżą.

Tylko tyle Anders mógł zobaczyć.

I wtedy smok pojawił się przed nimi, zaczął się zbliżać. Nie mieli gdzie uciec.

\- To byłoby na tyle — szepnął Anders.

 _Nie,_ odpowiedział w jego umyśle Prawość. _To nie koniec._

Anders uśmiechnął się. _Jesteśmy silni, ale nie wiem, czy damy radę smokowi_.

Prawość rozochocił się, a skóra maga delikatnie rozbłysła.

Później nastąpiła eksplozja, smok spadł z nieba, a ziemia pod ich stopami zaczęła się zapadać.

\- Alistair! 

Usłyszawszy krzyk Inkwizytorki, zaczęli biec. Czas wydawał się spowalniać. Jego stopy nie poruszały się wystarczająco szybko i zsunął się po zapadniętej ziemi. Upadł na kolana, a grawitacja chwyciła go swymi chciwymi dłońmi.

Kiedy chwytał się wystających kamieni poczuł, jak Prawość wrzeszczy na niego, a jego dłonie pokryły pęknięcia trzeszczące niebieskim światłem.

\- Nie! — usłyszał, jak jego głos krzyczy słowami Prawość. — Anders, nie pozwolę ci umrzeć!

Duch użył magii i mocniej przylgnął do ruin murów obronnych, by wciągnąć ich na górę, jednak nic to nie dało.

Spadali.

\- Anders! — jego usta znów zawołały, a skóra zalśniła jaśniej niż kiedykolwiek.

Widział, jak świat obok niego zazielenia się, a jego błyszczące kąty ranią wzrok.

Wtedy Prawość całkowicie przejął kontrolę nad jego ciałem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Od autora] Aby uzyskać więcej informacji na temat Hawke & Spółki w Adamant/Pustce, doskonale wpisują się w to rozdziały 16 i 17 z mojego Cole-centrycznego fika Cupid's Arrow, ponieważ fiki dzieją się równolegle.


	12. Wybór

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Od autorki] Przed wami angst! :c

Pustka wirowała wokół nich zielenią. Prawość uznał to za zarówno znajome, jak i dziwne uczucie, być tu, w ciele Andersa zamiast w swojej prawdziwej postaci.

A nieustanna panika Współczucia się powiększała.

\- Współczucie! — Prawość warknął na chłopca. — Im szybciej wyruszymy, tym prędzej się stąd wydostaniemy. 

\- Przepraszam… — jęknął, gniotąc w dłoniach swój kapelusz.

\- Hej — Varric stanął pomiędzy nimi. — Spokojnie, dzieciaku. 

Prawość nim skinął głową, wpatrywał się w chłopca z niebieskim płomieniem w oczach. 

\- Współczucie, trzymaj się blisko mnie. Ochronię cię. 

Varric przygryzł wargę, starając się nie roześmiać. 

\- Czy Blondynek może nas słyszeć, kiedy wy… — machnął rękoma wymownie.

\- Możliwe. Dlaczego? 

\- Powiedz mu, że za nim tęsknię.

Prawość zastanowił się, a twarz Andersa zmarszczyła brwi. 

\- Dlaczego? 

Krasnolud wzruszył ramionami i, by podtrzymać Cole'a go na duchu, chwycił go za ramię.

\- Zupełnie bez powodu. 

-~-

\- Myślisz, że cokolwiek, co robiłaś, miało znaczenie, Hawke? 

Głos Koszmaru wciąż to powtarzał. Hawke ze złości zacisnęła zęby.

\- Co, nie masz nic dla mnie, demonie? — krzyknął Fenris.

Elf przeciął mieczem twarz jednego z Wojowników mgły, których cienie wyczarował demon. Pająki były dla Inkwizytorki. Zastanawiał się, co widziała Hawke.

\- Jak szlachetne, chcesz rozproszyć mnie swoim mrokiem — zaśmiał się donośnie demon. — Ale to nie wystarczy. I tak ją zabiję. 

Przysiągł.

\- Nie pozwolę ci. 

W odpowiedzi usłyszał głośniejszy śmiech.

\- A może zmuszę _ciebie_ do zabicia jej. 

Nagle demon pojawił się przed mini i zamienił się w Hawke. Dziesiątki Hawke. Setki. Fenris nie mógł powiedzieć, która z nich jest kopią, a która prawdziwą.

\- Fenris! — usłyszał jej głos w ferworze walki. — To jest nieprawdziwe. Nie stój tak, bo zostaniesz zabity.

I nagle jedna z nich pojawiła się tuż przed nim, jej ostrze przedarło się przez miecze. Fenris stał, oszołomiony, kiedy ona zabijała swoje klony, a krew spływała po jej zbroi.

_Z pewnością ta była prawdziwa_ , pomyślał, kiedy odwróciła w jego stronę twarz.

\- Tak lepiej — powiedziała z uśmiechem. — A teraz...

Jej twarz wyrażała szok, gdy spojrzała na dół, na ostrze przebijające jej pierś.

\- Nie!

Głos Fenrisa był pełen furii, kiedy sięgnął do niej, a ona zniknęła. Rozpuściła się wokół uniesionego ostrza, gdy dłoń elfa dotknęła lepką posokę.

Na drugim końcu ostrza, trzymając je mocno i pewnie, stała kolejna Hawke. Oddychała ciężko ze zmęczonym wzrokiem.

\- Ręce? — zapytała, opuszczając swój miecz i wiedział już, że to ona. _Prawdziwa_ ona.

Nie mógł nawet odpowiedzieć ‘tak’, po prostu rzucił się w jej kierunku, puszczając miecz i przyciskając ją mocno do siebie. Nie odwzajemniła uścisku, tylko przycisnęła twarz do jego włosów. 

\- Obejmij mnie — szepnął, a ona tak zrobiła.

\- Jak wzruszające — zaskrzeczał Koszmar. — Ale i tak ją zabiję.

Jego Hawke, prawdziwa i cała, w jego ramionach, wyszeptała:

\- Zostań przy mnie. Będziemy walczyć razem. Wtedy on cię nie oszuka.

-~-

\- Prawość — syknął Koszmar. — A może teraz powinienem nazywać cię Zemstą?

\- Zamilcz, demonie! — krzyknął duch.

\- Demon, czyż nie? To ciekawe, że właśnie ty mnie tak nazywasz.

-~-

Pod koniec wszyscy razem walczyli z Koszmarem, tnąc i śmigając ostrzem, dopóki go nie pokonali, ale wtedy... Wtedy pojawił się olbrzymi demon, potwór, którego żaden z nich nie potrafił pokonać. Współpracowali, walcząc z całych sił niż zachowywać je po to, by przetrwać ich ostatnią bitwę.

Hawke i Alistair krzyczeli na tych, co pozostali w tyle.

Spojrzenie, jakie Fenris obdarzył Hawke, ciskało sztylety.

\- Nawet nie _próbuj._

\- Wolisz, żeby Strażnicy pozostali bez lidera?

\- Tak! — krzyknął Fenirs. Mimo złości widniejącej na jego twarz, głos mu się załamał. — Jeśli alternatywą jest utrata ciebie, to tak. Taki jest mój wybór.

Varric i Bethany gapili się na nią z szeroko otwartymi oczami, a Alistair pokręcił głową.

\- Nie będę cię prosił o poświecenie kogoś, kogo kochasz. To powinienem być ja.

Wzrok Lahiry przeskakiwał po nich.

\- Alistair, Strażnik Brosco napisała do mnie. Wiem, że bardzo ją kochasz.

Ból przeszył twarz mężczyzny, choć szybko zniknął. 

\- Więc możesz zrozumieć, dlaczego to muszę być ja.

Demon zbliżał się, krzycząc głośno.

\- Nie mamy czasu! — krzyknął nieoczekiwanie pewien głos.

Wszyscy odwrócili się, by zobaczyć Andersa, a raczej Prawość, pokrytego trzeszczącą niebieską energią. Zaciskał pięści.

\- Żaden z was nie umrze. 

\- Co ty...

Zanim Lahira skoczyła mówić, Prawość upadł na kolona i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi na wzór X, by następnie szybko je odrzucić. Niebieska forma, zamglona i niewyraźna, oddzieliła się od ciała Andersa, unosząc się przed nim w powietrzu.

Anders upadł na ziemię.

\- Anders! — Bethany podeszła i podniosła go z ziemi.

Niebieska poświata przemówiła, głębokim, obcym głosem: 

\- Opiekujcie się nim. Wszyscy.

\- Prawość? — Hawke postąpiła naprzód. — Co ty wyprawiasz?

Duch odsunął się od grupy.

\- Powiedz mu… powiedz mu, że powiedziałem, że zasługuje na więcej, niż kiedykolwiek mu pozwoliłem. Powiedz mu…

Demon krzyknął ponownie i Prawość oddalił się kompanii. Duch zaśmiał się krótko, trzeszcząco. 

\- Powiedz mu, że słowa nie przyniosą mu sprawiedliwości.

\- Prawość, zaczekaj! — Hawke ruszyła naprzód, sięgając w jego stronę, ale Fenris chwycił ją za ramię.

\- Hawke, pozwól mu odejść.

\- Ale...

Duch poleciał w stronę demona, błyskawice strzępiastej niebieskiej energii strzelały z jego ciała.

\- Chodźmy — Alistair pochwycił Cole’a za ramię i popchną Hawke. — Szybko. Nie marnujmy czasu, który nam kupił.

\- Ale Anders! — Bethany wskazała dłonią na ciało maga.

Fenris pochylił się nad mężczyzną, zarzucając sobie jego rękę na ramię, a drugą dłonią chwytając go za pas.

\- Mam go. Ruszajmy.

Lahria wyciągnęła dłoń w stronę szczeliny, rozpruwającą ją i uciekli. Każdy z nich przeżył.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Od tłumaczki] Jak zauważyliście, zmieniłam nazwy duchów - tj. spolszczyłam je. Zamiast sprawiedliwości dałam prawość, gdyż, tak myślę, brzmi lepiej oraz odnosi się nie tylko do traktowania kogoś na zasadzie zrobiłeś-coś-złego-ponieś-konsekwencje. Prawość jest pewnym zbiorem cnot wszelkich, więc pasowało mi bardziej, jako antagonizm do zemsty.
> 
> Jeśli macie uwagi bądź pomysły co do nazw, proszę, piszcie. Nie pogniewam się, jeśli dostanę tylko jeden wyraz ;-)


	13. Skażenie

Anders obudził się, kiedy opuszczali fortecę. Zamrugał szybko na widok srebrnych włosów i linii lyrium, żarzących się kilka centymetrów obok jego twarzy.

\- Fenris?

\- Nic nie mów, magu.

\- Czy ty mnie … niesiesz?

\- Tylko do czasu dotarcia do namiotów uzdrowicieli.

_Stwórco. Co się stało? Pamiętam Pustkę. Rozumiem, że przejąłeś kontrolę? Jak poprzednim razem? Możesz to wyjaśnić?_

Jego umysł wypełniała cisza.

_Prawość?_

Żadnej odpowiedzi.

\- Prawość? — wyszeptał Anders. 

Przeszukał swoje myśli, emocje, ale nie znalazł żadnej obecności swojego kwękającego na cały świat kompana. 

\- Prawość! — krzyknął mężczyzna. Wyrzucił ręce, próbując wywołać moc ducha, ale nic się nie stało.

\- Uspokój się. Jesteśmy prawie na miejscu.

\- Gdzie jest Prawość? Gdzie…

Zawrzała krew, a oszałamiające dzwonienie w głowie i w żołądku zamroczyło go.

\- Fenris, postaw mnie.

\- Mówiłem ci…

\- Postaw mnie!

Anders odepchnął od siebie ramię elfa i stanął na nogach tylko po to, by po chwili upaść, targany falami mdłości.

\- Hej — obok pojawiła się Bethany. Uklękła i zaczęła głaskać go po plecach. 

\- Anders, już dobrze.

\- Nie jest dobrze!

Żołądek podjechał mu do gardła i pochylił się do przodu. Poczuł rękę przyjaciółki, tkwiącą wciąż na jego plecach, pocieszającą go, głaszczącą.

\- Shhh... Już dobrze. Wszyscy wyszliśmy żywi.

 _Naprawdę? **Wszyscy**? _ Poczuł łzy, kiedy otarł swoje usta.

\- Czy dasz radę iść? — zapytała go.

\- Ja...

Poczuł kolejny zawrót, zawodzenie w głowie i zakrył dłońmi uszy, jakby to mogło powstrzymać.

\- Stwórco, co się dzieje? — zapach wymiotów był kwaśny w jego płucach, kiedy przechylał się na boki, ciągnąć za włosy. — Stwórco, powstrzymaj to!

Cole trzymał się na skraju grupy, ale teraz przemówił swoim nawiedzonym głosem.

\- Stara pieśń robi się coraz głośniejsze, głośniejsza, głośna tak, jak dla innych Strażników. Ciemność płynie w jego krwi, wypływa na wierzch jak choroba ropiejącej rany, krzyki potworów pod ziemią. Słyszy je znowu, czuje, jak czołgają się pod jego skórą.

\- Skażenie — powiedziała Bethany, głaszcząc Andersa po włosach. — Prawość musiał jakoś je zahamować, a teraz...

\- Powstrzymaj to! — jęczał Anders.

\- Podnieś go. — powiedziała kobieta do elfa. — Musimy zabrać go z powrotem do obozu.

\- Nie! Nie, ja...

Ale Fenris ponownie zarzucił go sobie na ramię.

-~-

Dorian krążył po obozie, czując się bezużytecznym. Trzymał się Cullena i reszty grupy. Chwilę temu ludzie stali na murach i walczyli z demonami, wyskakującymi wokół fortecy jak stokrotki latem. To byłą dobra, bardzo pożyteczna robota, ale szybko się skończyła i teraz tylko czekali.

\- Ona nie umarła — powiedział po raz setny Cullen. — Gdyby umarła to w gruzach byłoby jej ciało. Nie. Kiedy smok uderzył, zobaczyłem świetlisty zielony błysk. Musiała zrobić... coś.

Dorian powiedział, by Cullen przerzedł się po fortecy, alby mieć mężczyznę z głowy.

Mała grupa zmieszała szybko do obozu.

\- Co to? — zapytała Cassandra.

\- Myślę, że to...

W odpowiedzi usłyszeli długi, wysoki krzyk. Dorian pobiegł w stronę grupy, a reszta ruszyła za nim.

\- Magu, nie ruszaj się! — krzyczał Fenris, szarpiąc się z Andersem.

\- _Boli!_ — krzyczał Anders.

Alistair i Bethany wymienili spojrzenia.

\- Nie możesz się uleczyć? Albo trochę uśmierzyć ból? — zapytał Alistair.

Bethany spojrzała na niego dziwnie.

\- Nie. Ja... Nie potrafię

Anders znów krzyknął.

\- Co się dzieje? — zażądała odpowiedzi Cassandra.

Lahria odetchnęła, po czym powiedziała:

\- Uciekliśmy z Pustki, ponieważ Prawość, duch żyjący wewnątrz Andersa, poświęcił się, aby nas ocalić. Wydaje się, że bez wpływu ducha Anders odczuwa pełen efekt Skażenia Strażników.

Jakby po to, by potwierdzić słowa Inkwizytorki, mag znowu zaczął krzyczeć.

\- Możemy rozmawiać w drodze — rzuciła Lahria, machając do grupy z przodu. — Cassandro, prowadź nas do uzdrowicieli.

\- Ile czasu minęło, odkąd stał się Strażnikiem? — zapytała Bethany wkraczając do obozu. — To chyba było od razu po Pladze, tak?

\- Coś około dziewięciu lat? — wzruszył ramionami Alistair.

\- Dziewięć lat? — Bethany zbladła, jej głos zadrżał. — Stwórco. Przez tyle lat skażenie się w nim nawarstwiało i teraz czuje _tylko_ tyle?

\- Co masz na myśli? — warknął Dorian, podchodząc do Fenrisa. Wyciągnął z kieszeni buteleczkę i wlał zawartość do ust Andersa. Blondyn przełknął chciwie.

\- Skażenie i Powołanie stają się silniejsze wraz z wiekiem i w końcu cię pochłaniają. Jeśli Prawość powstrzymywał efekty, to do tej pory Anders żył całkiem normalnie. Nie był w stanie przyzwyczaić się do efektów Skażenia, bo go nie odczuwał. To musiało się w nim zgromadzić i uderzyć. Całe dziewięć lat.

\- Do tego jeszcze stracił swojego najbliższego przyjaciela — powiedział Dorian.

Inni spojrzeli na niego bez wyrazu.

\- Prawość — rzucił. — Od lat tkwił w jego głowie, prawda? A teraz go nie ma. Więc poza tym, co razem przeszliście, część jego duszy została dosłownie wyrwana.

Anders poruszył się i nagle chwycił Doriana za dłoń, wciąż trzymającą flakon.

\- _Co powiedziałeś?_

\- Prawość... — Dorian przełknął ślinę.

\- Odszedł? — oczy Andersa zalały się łzami. — On... naprawdę odszedł? 

Dorian skinął głową.

-~-

To była długa noc. 

Solas i Dorian klęczeli po obu stronach łóżka Andersa, próbując powstrzymać fale udręki, które sprawiały, że mężczyzna trząsł się i był chorobliwie blady.

\- _Nie możemy_ uleczyć Plagi. Nie da się tego zrobić — powiedział co najmniej po raz trzeci Solas.

\- A co, jeśli zamieszamy w Pustce i powstrzymamy efekty Skażenia, chociaż na tę noc? Powoli przygotujemy go na podróż? Proces będzie bolesny i daleko od doskonałości, ale może nie będzie aż taką udręką?

Dorian spojrzał na środek klatki piersiowej Andersa, gdzie dłonie elfa migotały leczniczym światłem. Nie był dobry w uzdrawianiu, nigdy nie był, ale niech go demony dopadną, jeśli nie będzie próbował.

\- Jak dokładnie to zrobimy? Nie możemy zatrzymać krążenia jego krwi ani... Ani wysłać go bezpośrednio w Pustkę.

\- A jakiś filtr?

Solas odsunął dłonie, a Anders od razu zaczął wić się na pryczy.

\- Magowie Strażników pracują nad tym od setek lat i do tej pory nie znaleźli rozwiązanie. Marne szanse, że je znajdziemy!

\- Kaffas!

Dorian przeczesał nerwowo dłonią włosy, a Anders jęknął z bólu.

\- Twoja mana jest na wyczerpaniu, moja także — powiedział elf. — Nie jesteśmy w stanie tego dłużej negować.

\- Więc co proponujesz? — warknął Dorian. — Niech cierpi?

Solas nic nie odpowiedział. Dorian pokręcił głową, unosząc dłonie nad ciałem blondyna. Wziął głęboki oddech i jego dłonie rozbłysły światłem.

\- Zalanie magią uzdrawiającą przynajmniej go uspokaja. Dajmy mu dawkę usypiających środków. Kiedy nie będzie spał, uleczę go.

\- Dorian...

\- Przynieś mi mikstury z lyrium. Wszystkie, nawet te, co pozostały po bitwie.

\- Uzdrowiciele...

\- Są zbyt zajęci pomaganiem umierającym — odparł Dorian. Odsunął się od posłania i wskazał dłońmi na wielu rannych, wielu ignorujących ich uzdrowicieli. — Żaden z nich nie ma dla niego ani czasu, ani energii.

Varric odepchną się od ściany i skierował do skrzynki z zapasami.

\- No dobrze, Błyskotku. Mikstury z lyrium. _I jedzenie_. A, jeszcze musisz pozwolić, by Bethany cię zmieniała, kiedy poczujesz się zmęczony. I _ani się waż_ nie odpoczywać.

Krasnolud stanął naprzeciw Doriana, zasłaniając mu widok Solasa. Elf pokręcił ze zrezygnowaniem głową. Mag spojrzał na Varrica.

\- Dlaczego to brzmi jak rozkaz?

\- Ponieważ będę cię nadzorował.

Dorian zaśmiał się, jednak Varric wyglądał na poważnego.

\- Uderzę cię w głowę i wywlekę stąd twój tyłek, jeśli uznam, że narażasz się na niebezpieczeństwo. Już teraz jesteś bliski omdlenia. Nie zrobisz nic więcej, póki nie zjesz obiadu i nie weźmiesz mikstur.

Mężczyzna nie miał siły, by się z nim spierać. Z westchnięciem skinął głową i poddał się nadzorowi Varrica.

-~-

Minęły dwa dni, nim ciało Andersa przyzwyczaiło się do fali bólu. Mężczyzna podniósł się i usiadł na sienniku w tyle wozu, wiozącego wraz z nim innych rannych. Był bardzo spragniony i migrena dawała mu się we znaki.

Mamrotanie sprawiło, że spojrzał na Doriana, zwiniętego w bardzo niewygodnej pozycji obok niego. Szaty maga, owinięte wokół niego jak koc, pokryte były smołą i pyłem. Wcisnął się w sam narożnik wozu, a przy nim leżały puste butelki po eliksirach.

_Czy on mnie doglądał?_

Mały uśmiech zawitał na twarzy Andersa, by po chwili zniknąć, zamienić się w grymas, kiedy mężczyzna uświadomił sobie, że nie usłyszy w swoim umyśle odpowiedzi.

Prawość odszedł.


	14. Niestety to koniec.

Także... to nie jest kolejny rozdział Niegodnego. I kolejnych nie będzie. Też jestem zdeczko zawiedzona.

Zgodnie z życzeniem autorki przerywam tłumaczenie i zwijam manatki. Od jakoś dwóch, trzech miesięcy korespondencja z autorką ożyła i finalnie wyszło na to, że Pani nie chce abym kontynuowała przygodę radosnego, polskiego, grafomańskiego tłumaczenia. Dlaczego mam sobie dać spokój? Usłyszałam, że nie ma odniesienia i nie może sprawdzić wiarygodność tekstu (dopiero teraz ci się przypomniało?!), ale ja podejrzewam, że ma dość mojej opieszałości (a powody tej opieszałości są zróżnicowane). Okej, trudno, nie powiem, że nie jestem zła, bo jestem, ale cóż robić. Przynajmniej te trzynaście rozdziałów pozostanie (teraz zauważyłam dopiero, że to pechowa trzynastka), a resztę będziecie sobie musieli przeczytać w oryginalnie, którego link oczywiście znajdziecie przed pierwszym rozdziałem.

Przyznaję, że to pierwszy dłuższy tekst przy którym pracowałam i z żalem go pozostawiam, choć nie mam zamiaru porzucić tłumaczeń. Nie przeciągając i zanudzając - _to już jest koniec, nie ma już nic_. Jesteśmy wolni i możecie iść.


End file.
